


My First Kiss

by PrincessaBitchessa



Series: Princessa's Bitchin' Prompts 2017 [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alive Jason Blossom, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allison and Kevin are twins, Archie is a Blossom, Because Jughead and Stiles are fraternal twins, Danny is a Lodge, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Related, F/F, F/M, I'm gonna have to change the rating, If you even make it to the end of the tags, Innocent Kira, Isaac did not go to France, Jackson did not go to London, Jackson is still a Dick, Jason Blossom is Alive, Just think of it as something in the water, Kevin Keller is an Argent, Loli, Lydia is a Blossom, M/M, Maybe consider that, Meet-Cute, Might hit the shota mark, Or a lotta bit, Scott is a Hale, Shota, So just throwing it in there to be safe, Spin the Bottle, Tell me if I forgot tags, There might be some incest, Truth or Dare, Veronica is a Mahealani, YOU DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE TO HAVE WATCHED THE SHOW RIVERDALE, Young Allison, Young Archie, Young Betty, Young Cheryl, Young Derek, Young Jackson, Young Jason, Young Josie, Young Jughead, Young Kevin, Young Kira, Young Lydia, Young Scott, Young Stiles, Young Vernon, Young Veronica, dammit, just a little bit, oh yeah, okay?, yeah - Freeform, young Danny, young Erica, young isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaBitchessa/pseuds/PrincessaBitchessa
Summary: For Bring Your Child to Work Day 2017





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski was going to his mom’s job today at Beacon Hills Academy where she worked as a gym teacher for the  seniors. He couldn’t wait to go.

 

As he finished pulling on his Batman Converses that matched the Batman shirt he was wearing, he heard his mom calling him down the stairs so that they could make it to the high school on time. “Come on, Stiles! Your brother and father already late and they even had time to eat breakfast at  _ home _ !”

 

Deciding that he had to move faster because it suck to lose to his brother, he darted into the bathroom to get a look at himself in the mirror that hung in there and grinned a bright smile at what he saw. He was definitely going to impress everyone with how handsome and mature he looked today. He had had his mom get him a nice[ haircut](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d4/89/b4/d489b4ebfb40f6fa32fb5268aa79c2cb.jpg) yesterday that looked good (that he brother made fun of him for as soon as he walked in the front door), definitely suited him much better than that horrible bowl cut he had, and also made him look like the cool boys on TV. He had also begged her to get him a new outfit for today — which his brother helped him pick out, showing that he wasn’t completely useless — which she did. He had on a black and yellow[ Batman shirt](https://img1.etsystatic.com/128/0/5788973/il_340x270.854647655_axf7.jpg) that his mom had his name put in the middle of and some khaki cargo shorts. On his feet he wore a pair of custom made[ Batman Converses](https://images.solecollector.com/complex/image/upload/dqaj704jhps8rneze6ij.jpg) that his Babcia had gotten him for his[ birthday](https://www.google.com/search?q=stiles+stilinski+birthday&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8) a few weeks prior.

 

Going back into his room to grab his [ hat](http://www.logosoftwear.com/mySavedDesign.php?c=152b46e6f658de669ebb13395a1fd1e6&utm_campaign=salebanner&utm_medium=send_design_qs_desktop_old&utm_source=design_link_qs) , he ran to the stairs but walked down them slowly (because he would mess up up his look if he fell down them right now), Stiles walked through the hallways and past a couple of rooms and ended up in front of the garage. Quickly opening the door, he ran to the right rear door and climbed into his booster (curse his small-ness and himself for having a law-abiding mother; Juggie didn’t have to it in a booster seat and they were  _ twins _ ). He quickly buckled his seatbelt and was practically bouncing in his seat as his mom pulled out of the garage and down driveway. Then they were finally pulling down the street and towards the cause of Stiles’s over excitement.

 

The drive to BHA wasn’t a long or boring one, with the Spice Girls playing on the radio, or his mom cursing the horrible drivers of the town to some pretty bad places, but he found that he wasn't really as excited as he wanted to be at the moment.

The culprit for his lack of enthusiasm turned out to be due to his stomach, which was growling outrageously loud. “Mom?” he shouted over the music. “Can we get some food before we get there?”

Claudia nodded while she continued to sing  _ Wannabe  _ at the top of her lungs. Sometimes his mom was so ridiculous.

They pulled into a Chick-Fil-A drive through, where his mom recited their orders by heart to the male who was taking their orders. “Two oreo milkshakes please and hash browns, a greek yogurt parfait, and a large fry.” Satisfied with that order, Claudia Stilinski pulled up to the window, paid the received their food and drove across the street to the Arby’s where she ordered some curly fries for Stiles before he could even ask. His mom was amazing, honestly.

Once they had all their food, his mom turned onto a road surrounded by trees of all different types, and drove until she reached a light-colored building with students pouring into the front entrance of it.

Stiles was in awe of the teenagers who got to drive their own cars and didn’t have to have their mom drop them off and weren’t forced to give kisses to them before leaving their presence. He unbuckled himself and hopped out of the car as soon as his mom parked, with his bag food and his milkshake and hand. He hip checked the door closed and skipped to the entrance of the school, before he stopped and remembered to wait for his mom.

His mom chuckled at his eagerness as she climbed at the car and locked it, and speed walked to her hyperactive child who show the enthusiasm and eagerness  that she wished her students showed.

Stiles was bound to be a handful, which was probably why her husband had got out of sight when Stiles asked if he could go to work with someone and left with the calmer child before he had the chance to wake up, most likely in case Stiles changed his mind and wanted to join his father at the precinct.

Chuckling, she finally reached her son, where she used her foot to nudge him forward as a student held the door for them, but Stiles was too busy staring at someone.

Claudia kept nudging him until he began walking into the school on her own, but as soon as he snapped out of his trance, he began babbling a mile a minute about the being that had caught his  attention. “Mom Mom Mom!” He patted her thigh until she looked at him. “That was Derek Hale and he’s an eighth grader and he’s so cute that I can’t deal!”

She laughed at her son’s animation. Her son was 12 years old and in the seventh grade, but he was still so tiny that he looked like a second grader, but she was reminded that he very much was a pubescent boy when he said things like that. Also, her son saying that he thought that her best friend’s son was cute was no surprise, especially as he seemed to talk about him day and night to both her and Noah’s growing amusement. Her son was not subtle.

“Breathe,” she reminded her son. Last thing she needed today was another incident like the Lydia Martin one, where her son had apparently passed out because he forgot to breathe due to the fact that he was too busy staring at Lydia. That incident would never leave him if it happened at the Academy where the students were allowed to have their phones out and wouldn’t hesitate to record the situation instead of going for help. That would be a nightmare.

Stiles did as instructed and eventually began talking at a normal pace about normal things. He asked about the kids she taught and who was her favorite student this year (Laura Hale, but she would never admit to the girl because she could boast and brag like nobody’s business). Stiles also asked about where Derek would probably be. Grinning again, she revealed to him that she co-taught with his mother and that he would probably be in the gym with Stiles when they reached the gym.

At this point, Stiles cheeks were as red as a classic fire truck and he was grinning so hard that she was afraid that he may break his teeth. “Calm down, Stiles. I will let you play with him in the private exercise room by yourselves if he wants to, but if you are gonna be over excited about it, then it won’t happen.” At this new information, Stiles’s eyes went wide before he quickly schooled his features into one of indifference, but she knew her son and Claudia could tell that he was happy about this.

Before she could even say anything, the boy of Stiles's current affections walked into the gym like he owned the place, while his mom did the same as she had the same showstopping essence around her before they stopped in front of the Stilinskis. They exchanged greetings, through hugging on the adults parts and a “Hey Stiles!” from Derek, complete with bunny teeth and adorable blushing ears and cheeks.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Claudia noticed her son getting wide eyes, probably at the fact that Derek knew his name, before her son promptly fell backwards onto the hard gym floors and made her pray to all higher powers out there for strength and sanity, because with Stiles here today, the day was bound to be interesting and she wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Stiles's snapback being worn backwards and it being black for the cap part and the visor being dark grey. The writing would say "The Incredible Stiles" because fuck yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Stilinski and Mama Hale ship Sterek

So it's not like Stiles  _ meant  _ to faint dramatically and hit the floor in front of Derek, but the situation was all his mom's fault honestly. She should’ve  _ told  _ him that his crush would be here, in the same room and breathing the same air as him, before he even decided that he wanted to go to work with her.

Also, his mom should’ve knew him better than that. Stiles bets that she knew that he was going to pass out and wanted this to happen — that she wanted him to embarrass himself in front of his crush so that he would be her little boy  _ forever _ , like all mothers secretly want for their son’s to be. Her, his father, and his brother probably made a betting pool on it with the neighbours.

The whole thing was mildly disturbing(or at least it was to him).

But back to the main point. This all could’ve been prevented with a little motherly love and intuition because Stiles is feeling all types of betrayed and currently wants his father, right about now. The only reason he isn't screaming for him right now is because the school nurse and his best friend’s/Derek’s stepmom was taking care of him by checking to see if he had a concussion while giving him an ice pack for his currently throbbing noggin. Plus, he was practically an adult, and adults do not cry and have breakdowns in front of their crush. This  _ is not  _ a rom com.

Mrs. McCall-Hale (who he called Mama Melissa among other positive names) kept asking him if anything other than his head hurt, but he kept telling her that only his pride hurt right about now. She didn’t laugh, but Scott did (the traitor) while he held Stiles’s hand.

After his impromptu check-up from Mama Melissa, he stood up and attempted to walk, only to stumble a bit and almost fall over the other way, before Derek caught him and held him steady. And for him to do so, ladies and gentlemen, involved Derek putting his hand on Stiles’s  _ person _ .

Gosh, was Derek  _ trying  _ to kill him?

Taking a deep breath, Stiles shook his head and tried not to have any inappropriate reactions to Derek’s caring touch. (Don’t judge him! It’s just his body’s natural response to Derek, which was the sole reason of why he no longer went the to the McCall-Hale residence anymore. Having inappropriate dreams and waking up drenched in someone else’s bed at someone else’s house while laying in your best friend’s bed  **is not cool** .) He leant into Derek a bit more, realizing that he was weaker than he thought, but his embarrassment was waning because this amazing thing came out of such a traumatic event.

His day was turning out awesome.

(Throughout this whole ordeal, Stiles did not manage to spill his super thick milkshake or forget his food, because food trumps all. Food trumps  _ everything _ .)

~PB~

Claudia Stilinski and Talia McCall-Hale were over in the bleachers laughing at the former’s son’s antics. He was so dramatic, but they both agreed that Talia’s son and his obliviousness were the best part. They were going to make a spectacular pair some day.

The two women had known each other since birth, as their grandparents  had been immigrants to America and shared a home as they tried to pave a way in the unique country.

At first, everyone was wary of each other, for they were strangers sharing a house with their families and valuable possessions, but one day their great-grandfathers had got to talking and decided that they would be best friends and opened a business together in a then newly founded town by the Argents, called Beacon Hills. They built mansions right across the street from each other and the families treated each other like family, but never actually were blood-related.

But it was going to change this generation because Claudia and Talia just knew that they were right and could tell that their son’s  were going to get married and adopt so many kids. It was going to be a beautiful future. They could just see it all now.

The two were pulled out of their shared flashback-turned-daydream by Derek’s voice. “Umm. Mom and Aunt Claudia? Could we go in one of your offices or something? The bell just rung for the end of homeroom and I don’t want any of us to get trampled.” The pair were close to awwing at the adorable sight of Derek majorly supporting Stiles weight by himself with Scott repeatedly asking Stiles if anything hurt, and telling him that if it did to left him know, while Stiles made ‘mhm’s’ to Scott while staring at Derek all starstruck.

Talia nodded while she hit Claudia's hip repeatedly so that she would get a picture of the adorable moment because she could not deal with the cuteness in front of her at the moment. Once Claudia did so, Talia tossed her keys over to Scott after calling his name, telling him that they had to go to the private exercise room because their offices were in the girls' locker room, then sent them on their way.

Claudia looked at Talia after the kids walked away. “How much do you wanna bet that Stiles is going to kiss your son once they get into the room?” she questioned.

“Stiles kissing Derek? I think not.” Talia knew that her son was shy, but she also knew that he was definitely going to use this moment to kiss Stiles no matter what. If it didn’t happen, she must not have been any part a Hale. “I have my money on my son. Stiles would never risk possible rejection, but Derek is a Hale, so he’ll get what he wants.”

Shaking her head in disbelief that her friend didn’t see just how shy her child was, Claudia pulled off her [ sweatshirt](https://secure.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/54041720/id/u-vMDuiHQ9KXNtHQPfdQng/size/y.jpg) and stretched out. “One on one pick-up game right now to settle this down a bit for now,” she challenged.

Talia mimicked her friend’s [ movements](https://secure.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/72619510/id/k3LWsfk_QXKMvjtlEHbrGQ/size/y.jpg) as she accepted the challenge. “Don’t go crying home to your hubby when you lose the game  _ and  _ the bet, Dia.”

“You’re gonna eat those words, Lia.” Grabbing a stray ball that one of the students must have left out yesterday, Claudia dribbled over to Talia, who stood in the center circle.

“Bring it.”

And with that, they checked the ball and played like their lives depended on it, when really it was their wallets that did.

 

The two played fast and hard, not even noticing their students had come in and were sitting in the bleachers chanting their teacher’s name, until a while into the game. Even then, they continued playing. This was basically a challenge to the death, and with no rules and no ref, this could go on all day.

And it probably would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know much about basketball and you guys have no idea how long it took me to find appropriate outfits for Claudia and Talia to be wearing because everything was spandex shirts and generally things that a gym teacher cannot wear.


	3. The Chapter In Which Stiles Doesn't Curse But Really Wants To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Don't be mad. I purposely set this up to have Jughead in it, but didn't actually add the characters so I may have fucked up just a bit. BUT I FIXED IT. Also, you don't actually have to know anything about the Riverdale characters besides the fact that Cheryl is season one levels of Lydia bossiness and Kevin's dad is a Sheriff, but Jughead is a sarcastic fucker and his personality would be more tuned towards being related to Stiles. 
> 
> And I added a link so that there could be image references, capiche?

The journey to the  [ exercise room ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ee/63/e7/ee63e782726d15bbcce0e971d7c96e23.jpg) was short and uneventful. Besides Derek deciding to lift Stiles onto his back instead of just letting him lean on him, and Stiles’s squeal of gleeful-surprise, there was nothing out of the ordinary that made the trio top and stare.

 

It was once they entered the exercise room that they did that, because what greeted them was surely a surprise.

 

“Uhm, hello?” Stiles questioned, feeling a bit like he was arriving late to something he did not know was happening. “What’s going on?”

 

The room was staring at him on Derek’s back. More specifically, twins  [ Veronica ](https://www.google.com/search?q=riverdale+cast&rlz=1C1REZA_enUS691US747&oq=riverdale&aqs=chrome.1.69i57j69i59j0l4.3723j0j7&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8) and Danny Mahealani-Lodge, quadruplets Lydia, Cheryl, Jason, and Archie Martin-Blossom, Allison and Kevin Argent, Scotty and his  _ dear brother _ Jughead.

 

Fudge.

 

Stiles felt the blush spread on his cheeks to the rest of his upper body and quickly hopped off of  Derek’s back. He smoothed his own clothes down and adjusted his snapback, then realized that he was awkwardly fidgeting, so he quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets and began rocking back onto the balls of his feet. “Why are all of you here?” He turned his head to Juggy. “And I thought that you were supposed to the station today?” The confusion and lost look on Stiles face was obvious to all the kids in the room and it made him uncomfortable.

 

Everyone opened their mouths to respond, but Jughead, always with something smart to say, beat them to the chase. “Really feeling the love there, Stiles,” he scoffed. “Is that really how you’re gonna greet your favorite sibling?” Jughead snorted. “I honestly expected more love than that from  _ my _ favorite.”

 

Stiles snorted — then winced because snorting hurts like nothing else — while rolling his eyes as hard as he possibly could without straining them. “First off, doofus, I’m your only sibling, so of course I’m your favorite, despite Scott being mine.” He said that with a tone of  _ obviously _ surrounding the statement. “Second off, I didn’t get an answer to my question, dear brother, like I very much wanted. Could one of you help me with that?” he asked with a faux smile.

 

He was not in the mood for this, honestly. The whole verbal sparring thing with his brother was something that happened everyday, and just this once, Stiles would've liked to be his own person  _ away _ from his brother and in the arms of this definite OTP. It sucks to be know as Testicle One and his brother Testicle Two, all because their twins and Stiles came out first (it was actually pretty clever of Jackson). At this point, he would settle for going home and moping because he didn’t get to hang with Derek, if it meant not having to put up with all these people today, but alas, he knew his mother. She would probably be too busy going against Mama ‘Lia over a stupid bet to pay him any attention, let alone drive him home.

 

Stupid competitive mothers.

 

Stiles was pulled out of his train of thought by Cheryl Blossom and her know-it-all smirk. “Ask your b-f-f Scotty. He told us to meet him here for a little fun, and judging by the text I got from the Whittemore triplets, there will be some Spin-the-Bottle in the very near future.” She ended the last statement with a wink, making Stiles strongly resisted the urge to shudder because just no.

 

They were too young to be playing kissing games or whatever. They weren’t even teenagers and they had all barely hit puberty. Plus, they were all too close, so it would really only feel like kissing a sibling, and that was actually a possibility. Making a face at the horrible and nightmare-inducing thought, Stiles voiced his thoughts. “That would be like incest, which is against the law, by the way.” He looked Cheryl in the eye. “Would you  _ really _ be willing to kiss Lydia? With tongue?” he questioned, mildly aroused and disturbed at the theory that them kissing could be possible.

 

But, if anything, Cheryl looked anything  _ but _ repulsed at the idea. Stiles would go as far as to say she looked  _ hopeful _ . “Oh Stiles. The possibilities are endless and I have accepted that, and you should too. So stop being bothersome and sit down. The Whittemores, the Boyds, and Kira should be here any second now.”

 

Just then, the door opened and Jackson, Erica, Betty, and Isaac stumbled in along with Boyd and Josie, with a wide-eyed Kira trailing behind them. And they all wore mischievous smirks (except Kira; the innocent and sweet bean was probably dragged here against her will and had no idea what was going to happen).

 

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” muttered Stiles and Jughead in unison.

 

Stiles glared at him (he hated when they did that) as he sat down in the circle that they had already made, dragging Derek down with him. He was  _ not _ going to suffer through this horror alone, and he could practically feel Derek tensing as if preparing to flee, so he held on tight to the eighth grader’s hand.

 

Lydia clapped her hands together, drawing the attention to her and taking charge of the situation. “So let’s begin, shall we?” She asked with a jovial smile as she took the bottle out of Erica’s hand and placed it in between all of them.

 

Avengers, Stiles really hated these people ninety-nine-point-nine percent of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Stiles's snapback being worn backwards and it being black for the cap part and the visor being dark grey. The wring would say "The Incredible Stiles" because fuck yes.


End file.
